I Won't Make You
by pampongchamp
Summary: Troy Bolton is trying to cope with the loss of his young bride. A run in with the past makes everything much harder. A Troyella future fic. Rating will change.
1. A Toast

**This started out as a one-shot for the romance challenge, so some of you may have already read this first chapter. I just fell in love with the idea too much to let it go, so it's going to be a whole story now. Yes, this is now my sixth story in-progress...ugh, Im dumb. My brain just can't stay on the same thing long enough. But readers of my other stories, I'm stull updating everything...I PROMISE.**

: D

0

0

Troy Bolton stepped out of his cabin door into the frozen night air. He took a moment to really inhale his surroundings. He looked up toward the snow-topped mountains; his breath loomed around him in big white clouds. He hadn't been up to the mountains during winter in at least six years. Allison never enjoyed the snow, being cold wasn't her favorite feeling and he always respected that.

This was the second holiday since she had been gone. Christmas was just too hard on Troy, all his family and hers, trying to go on with things like they were the same. He'd even tried to decorate the house the way she liked it, but it wasn't the same. He just couldn't face another holiday at home alone. He had to get away for New Year's, somewhere that didn't remind him of her.

He turned around to lock the cabin door behind him, he glanced at his left hand and the gold band that hadn't left his finger since the day he buried his one true love.

He straightened his jacket one more time as he entered the ballroom of the lodge. The room was decorated with silver balloons and candles, a large banner hung over the dance floor that read "Welcome 2014!" under the banner couples danced smiling. Waiters circled the room with large trays of champagne.

A young waiter with dark hair approached him, "Champagne sir?" he asked in a squeaky pre-pubescent voice.

Troy didn't know the punishment for accepting alcohol from a minor, if there was one at all, but it didn't seem legal, "I'll just head to the bar thanks" he smiled

The waiter moved on and Troy looked around the room, hoping that there actually was a bar, or maybe he'd have to find that waiter again. He finally spotted the bar in the far corner of the party. He set his eyes on the prize and began weaving through the crowd. Just as he was about to reach the friendly barkeep in the silver bowtie a few familiar chords rang through the ballroom.

"_When the rain's blowin' in your face_" the low voice rang out

"No not now, I haven't had a drink yet" he begged the universe silently. He wasn't going to lose it in the middle of this party, tonight was about having fun. He couldn't just break at the sound of her favorite song.

But despite his determination, he felt his stomach jump, the tears would be following soon. He turned on his heels and headed back for the door, but his eyes met with a familiar set of brown ones.

This was too much for Troy, he tried to speak but he knew only squeaks would escape.

Gabriella looked up from the table where she sat looking quite bored and gasped, "Troy?" She didn't really need to ask, she knew it was him. He was completely unmistakable, even after all these years.

She rose from the table onto shaky stiletto heels. Her black dress flowed from the chair, trailing behind her as she approached him. She was just as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her, which was when they broke up after high school. Things were just going to be too hard, he was off to Duke to play basketball, and she to Stanford. They wouldn't put themselves through the hurt, so it ended.

She gently put her arms around his neck and he hugged her back, he placed his head on her shoulder briefly, her hair still smelled the same. A million memories from high school flooded back to him, awkward first dates, dumb arguments, late nights in her bedroom after climbing up her balcony, and of course the night they had met in that very lodge eight years ago.

"You look great, I can't believe you're here too, it's nice to see a familiar face! How are you doing?" she inquired

Troy realized that he hadn't spoken yet. "Oh I'm surviving," he tried to laugh, "It's a lot colder up here than I remember"

They both looked at each other a moment with enormous grins on their faces, a million questions to ask and stories to tell, but neither of them could speak.

He lifted his hand to his hair uncomfortably; it was then that she saw the shiny gold band on his left ring finger. Of course he was married, if you run into your first love in the place where that love first blooms he always ends up married. She'd seen enough TV to know that for a fact. She felt incredibly foolish for even beginning to make plans in her head after three seconds of seeing him again.

"So where are you living these days?" she asked with her dazzling smile

Troy found her smile comforting; she always had that way about her, making everything better with just one look. He stared into her bright eyes and he just couldn't get over how beautiful she was, she'd always been a pretty girl, but now she was a woman and she looked incredible. He couldn't help but wonder if she was attached, but that question couldn't come out unless a little alcohol went in. He needed a little bravery in a bottle more than ever

Just as he was going to tell her all about Raleigh and his job a tall man with dark slick hair came up behind Gabriella and handed her a pink Martini with two cherries bobbing near the bottom.

"Thank you," she turned toward the man then back to Troy, "Troy this is Max"

Troy reached out and shook his hand; "nice to meet you" Max was dressed in an expensive looking suit, his hair was perfectly styled and trendy glasses adorned his eyes. Troy suddenly felt ashamed of his simple sport coat.

"Our table is ready" he said in a deep voice and motioned toward the dining room on the other side of the wall

"Oh ok, just one second" she smiled and he went back toward the dining room after shooting Troy one more curious look

"Well, I guess you better go" he said

"Yeah" she sighed disappointed, "well, it was great seeing you" she said picking her clutch off the table and walking backward

"You too" he managed out

Troy couldn't help but feel let down. He was still mourning Ally, but she made him promise that he would move on and get married again, and he and Gabi had shared such a strong connection so long ago, and he felt that spark again when she hugged him. But all that thinking was useless, she had Max, he obviously had the money and could take care of her better than his pitiful salary ever could. He tried his best to be happy, for her.

Suddenly he wasn't in a party mood; he checked his pocket for keys and headed out into the snow to settle into his cabin for the night.

In the dining room Gabriella sat down in a huff next to her step-brother of a year at the fancy table. "Mom and John here yet?" she asked looking around. Max just shook his head and sipped his wine.

She tried her best to get back into party mood, but no matter how many sips of her Cosmo she had, it still hurt. Years and years of bad, short-lived relationships had led her to this night. She saw Troy again and she remembered what love was supposed to feel like. But even though they were in the same place, they were a million miles away.

"What's wrong darling?" Max pouted, leaning in to touch shoulders with her, "does this have something to do with the yummy boy in the other room?" he asked nudging her

"We dated a long time ago," she sighed, "but it's hopeless, he's married." It hurt even more to say it out loud. She'd never admit it, but she had been waiting all these years for Troy Bolton to come back and sweep her off her feet. But he'd already swept someone, and she was all alone.

"We're boyless and pitiful" he slumped further in his chair

Gabi placed her hand under her chin and raised her glass, "happy new year to us"

0

0

0

next chapter will be up soon

review...it really is nice


	2. A Card

New Year's morning Gabriella woke with the sun, a habit she wasn't proud of. Especially on this particular morning where the rest of the world was sleeping the day away, recovering from their long night. She grabbed her book off the nightstand and drug the floral comforter behind her out onto the icy balcony. She settled into the wooden chair and propped her feet up on the other one. The morning frost had gathered already and started to soak through her flannel pajamas. She sighed and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. She opened the book with frozen fingers and was swept into her historical romance as the sun rose.

Unfortunately, she spent a lot of her mornings this way. She was sure that hundreds of people would love the peace and solitude that had become her life. She never intended to be so alone all the time. Dating wasn't something that came easily to her. In the past seven years she had rarely gotten past the second date with anyone. She blamed herself for each and every prince charming that slipped through her fingers. Working was a priority, and school had been before that. She could never put in the time or effort that a relationship required.

But the past year, with her career more settled and her life pretty much figured out, she was finding herself lonely. She wasn't unhappy, just lonesome. When her mother had gotten married the summer before, she got a brother. Max was one of the best friends Gabi had ever had. But after more than a year of being the "fag hag" she needed something more.

A knock on her door interrupted the passionate love scene between Julio and Ramona. She slipped in her bookmark and shuffled toward the door, the blanket still tightly around her.

With a fabric-covered hand she turned the knob and opened the door to find Max in the hallway, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Good morning precious," he said kissing her forehead

"Why are you up so early?" she asked, her voice cracked. She had been sitting in silence so long, her voice was hard to use.

"I don't like instant coffee," he explained, entering her room. "So, I had to go down to the café in the lobby to get some real coffee."

Just as Gabi was going to start making fun of him the phone by her bed began to ring. Max leaned backward and grabbed the receiver, "Gabriella Montez's room," he answered formally, "Oh good morning Isabel," Gabi's mom, "yes, we would love that. See you at eleven" he smiled and hung up the phone. "Brunch with our parents at eleven. You better get in the shower. You have four hours and you'll need them all to get rid of that bed head."

He ripped off her blanket and playfully kicked her into the bathroom. "I'll be back at fifteen to eleven" he smiled wide and closed the door behind him.

Gabi turned toward the mirror. She really did look awful. Maybe last night was rougher than she thought.

0

0

Gabriella and Max sat in the lobby at ten-thirty drinking hot chocolate in the front lobby chairs. She was staring out at the white landscape and all the families loading into vans and taxis. Kids were running through the snow flinging snowballs at each other while their parents lugged suitcases through the ice.

She spotted a familiar blonde head dragging a small suitcase to the sidewalk in front of the lodge.

"That's the guy from last night," Max pointed out. Gabi nodded sadly, "didn't you say he was married? That's an awfully small suitcase for a couple to share, and she doesn't seem to be anywhere."

She rolled her eyes, "maybe she had to leave early, or maybe she's staying an extra day."

"Sure sign of trouble in paradise. You need to swoop in and rescue that boy"

"I've never really been the home wrecking type, sorry." Gabi laughed

Max turned serious a moment, "Go out there and tell him goodbye. If he and his wife are fine, then great, you reconnected with an old friend. But if they aren't fine, you may have a chance to get what you had back." He nudged her, "come on, it's a win-win situation."

She shook her head, completely embarrassed. But for some reason, she got up anyway.

0

0

Troy was standing on the edge of the frozen sidewalk, peering into the street. His gaze swept from side to side, trying to find an available taxi. He had originally planned to stay the whole week, but after last night he realized that he just wasn't ready for vacation.

He raised his arm to wave in the white cab that was pulling into the lot, but a tiny hand caught it.

Startled, he turned to see Gabriella, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She wasn't dressed for standing out in the snow.

"Oh, hey" there weren't any more words that could come to his mind

"Listen," she started, "it was really great seeing you again. It makes me happy to see that you seem to be well." She shoved her shivering hands into her purse and pulled out a business card, "here's my number, in case you're ever in Phoenix. If you need a place to stay, or want to get together or-" she laughed a little, on the way out she was sure she'd have nothing to say.

Troy took the card that she was still holding out for him. "Thank you, I will." He smiled and walked around to the back of the cab and put his things in the trunk. He flashed another smile, "happy new year"

"Have a safe trip!" she called

He drove away and Gabi headed back inside feeling proud of her courage.

Inside the taxi Troy was trying to wrangle his thoughts. Seeing Gabi again made him feel confused, but happy at the same time. He looked over the business card, "_Phoenix_," he thought, "_it **is** getting a little cold at home_."

0

0

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I hope you all like it!

Reviews are always greatly appreciated


	3. A Brunch

A/N: Sorry for the huge gap in updates, my first college semester kept me much busier than I thought. I hope to get back into writing more often though…

This is like my 15th attempt to get this up properly...thanks to Starlightmint for all the help! (go read her stories!!!)

Ok, read on

* * *

The dining room of the lodge was bustling. The sound of forks clanging against plates and happy people quietly talking and laughing between bites echoed around the high ceilings. 

"Here you are Miss," the waiter said placing a plate of Belgian waffles in front of Gabriella

"Thank you," she smiled

Across the table Mr. and Mrs. Herrera were receiving their breakfast as well.

"Did you have a fun night last night?" John, Max's father asked the two of them

"I guess" Max huffed

Gabi rolled her eyes at him, "we had a great time John, thank you so much for this lovely family vacation."

Isabel grinned at her daughter's politeness.

For the next few minutes everyone munched and talked about nothing between bites. Gabi was spinning a strawberry around in the fluffy whipped cream; it left a juicy pink trail through the plate. She couldn't stop thinking about Troy. There were a million things that she now wished she had said in the few moments she had spent with him.

"Hey mom," she blurted in the middle of Max's story

Mrs. Herrera put down her fork, sensing Gabi's odd urgency, "yes dear?"

"Have you talked to any of the Bolton's lately? Do they live in the same place? Is Coach still…coaching?" Her questions were awkward and rushed.

"Well, no. I believe they're still in the house on Noyes Lane. And last I heard Coach Bolton was still coaching. I haven't been around the high school much lately." She laughed and looked at Gabriella strangely.

"What about Troy? Do you know how he is? Where he's living?"

She smiled, "I knew there was a point to all this questioning." She turned to John to quickly explain that Gabi and Troy had dated in high school. "Why are you thinking about him after all this time?"

"Well, I saw him last night, at the party" she confessed, "we only talked for a minute, so I know nothing about him."

Mrs. Herrera looked confused, "He was here, on vacation? This soon?"

"Yeah," Gabi smiled, "why wouldn't he go on vacation?"

"I just didn't think someone would be up for skiing when they've had a year like Troy's."

"How was his year?" Gabriella was utterly confused

Her face fell, "you really are out of the loop aren't you." She sighed, "Now I've only heard this from around town, so it's probably not the full story. Troy married his college girlfriend, I believe her name was Allison. Last February she was diagnosed with breast cancer, and she died three days after thanksgiving. It's just so sad. She was only twenty-five."

"Maybe he came here to get his mind off of things. When Elena died I went to the lake almost every weekend, just to go think you know?" John tried to explain, "do you remember that Max? I think your grandmother was-"

John continued his story but Gabriella was honestly stunned. She couldn't believe that Troy had been through something like that, and so recently. Next to her, Max was moving things around his plate with his head hung. He felt guilty for pushing Gabi on the poor guy, and making assumptions about him having a bad marriage. This was the kind of situation that people their age didn't really deal with, neither of them knew how to feel.

Gabriella felt an unmatchable sadness wash over her. That morning she had been feeling sorry for herself and her loneliness. But the way Troy must feel, it was unimaginable. She pictured him coming home to an empty house and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She put her fork down and folded her napkin carefully, she just wasn't that hungry anymore.

0

0

0

0

This chapter was much shorter than I had originally planned, but when I opened it today I realized it had been months since I wrote this and I completely forgot where I was going with this…bear with me through the next couple of chapters while I remember my plot…haha

Review to let me know people still read this!

Thanks!!!


End file.
